


To Me, You Sparkle

by fictionalcandie



Series: Idol University [8]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anniversary, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Timestamp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam celebrate their third anniversary, and a certain question gets popped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me, You Sparkle

"Adam." Setting his flute of champagne on the table between one of the pillar candles and their plate of triple chocolate raspberry hazelnut espresso cheesecake, Kris tilts his head slightly to the side and warily admits, "I'm not exactly sure what you're saying here."

Adam sets his glass of anniversary wine down as well, and gathers Kris's hands in his. "I'm saying I want us to be together forever," he says very seriously.

Kris blinks. "You're not a vampire, are you?"

"What?" Looking startled, Adam quickly shakes his head. "No, of course not."

"Oh, well, in that case." Relieved, Kris smiles brightly. "Yes, I definitely agree to love you and be with you forever."

Adam's entire face lights up. It's kind of mesmerizing, and Kris lets himself get distracted, which is why it's only as Adam is leaning in to kiss him that he remembers.

"Oh!" he exclaims, moving away and pulling his hands out of Adam's. "So, I was going to wait until after we had sex in the bubble bath, but you started it, so — Hang on _one_ sec."

"Kris," Adam protests, frowning, as Kris clambers off the sofa and heads for the linen cupboard. "Babe, what the hell are you—"

"Hang on," Kris says again, fishing what he's after out from under Neil's hideous contribution to their household sheet supply. He hurries back into the living room, where Adam is kneeling on the sofa, his hands on the back of it, leaning over to peer down the hall.

Brandishing his prize, Kris exclaims, "Ta-da!" 

Spotting the jewelry case in Kris's hands, Adam's eyes widen and he sucks in a sharp breath. "That... that's too big to be a ring box," he says, a pleadingly note in his voice. "Right?"

"Yeah. It's too big." Opening the box as he returns to his spot on the sofa, Kris adds, "Unless it's a box for _two_ rings."

Adam's breath catches. "Oh, my god."

Kris keeps his gaze on Adam's face and smiles as he says, "The sparkly one is mine."

"I think the size thing tipped me off," replies Adam, his voice barely above a whisper. He touches the tip of one finger to the brushed metal surface of the larger ring. "Kris..."

"Yeah?"

Adam lifts his eyes, meeting Kris's fiercely. "You are _not_ dull."

A tightness in his chest that he hadn't known was there loosening, Kris laughs, breathless. "It's supposed to be _symbolic_ , Adam."

Adam's eyes drift back down to the rings. His hand drifts toward the smaller ring, but stops short of touching it. "It's symbolic that you bought yourself diamonds?"

"Cubic zirconia," Kris corrects, rolling his eyes a little. "And it's symbolic that I bought myself a ring with about a zillion shiny things on it, because they remind me of you."

"But _you_ aren't _dull_ ," says Adam again.

"God, it's stainless steel, okay, _it_ isn't dull either." Kris wiggles the box, pointedly. "Hello, _proposing_ , here. Could you maybe _accept_ before you criticize my taste in jewelry?"

Adam's eyes fly back to Kris's again. "You don't get to propose — I already proposed!"

"No, you didn't," Kris says, shaking his head.

"Yes, I did!" says Adam, indignantly. "Just now!"

"Technically, you asked me to love you and spend the rest of my life with you, and I said yes." With a tiny shrug, Kris grins. "There was no mention of marriage."

Adam's lips turn down at the corners. "It was implied!"

"Yeah, well, _I_ bought rings," says Kris.

" _I_ got your parents' blessing," Adam retorts.

"You—" It's Kris's turn for his eyes to widen. " _What_?"

"I went all the way to Arkansas and told them I was going to marry you," Adam says. His lips form an indignant little moue, and yeah, he's totally pouting now.

"... when?" asks Kris.

"While you were on your mission trip."

Kris stares at him.

Then he starts laughing so hard the jewelry case begins to slip from his fingers, and Adam snatches it away from him. He holds it, possessively, against his chest, and pouts at Kris some more.

"I was being gentlemanly," he mutters.

"I am not laughing at you," Kris suppresses his laughter enough to say, reaching out and twisting his fingers in the tangle of Adam's necklaces reassuringly. "I think you're adorable, Adam."

"What's funny, then?"

"My parents—" Kris pauses to let out a few stray giggles, "— already knew I was going to ask you. I'd even told them that I bought rings."

Adam blinks. "But... they didn't say anything!"

"I asked them not to tell you," says Kris.

"They still should have hinted!" Adam protests. He gestures with the hand holding the ring box. "You'd already bought our _wedding rings_."

"About that," says Kris, blushing. He looks down at his lap.

Adam freezes. "... what about it?"

"These aren't the wedding rings. They're just the engagement rings. And they were _supposed_ to be a surprise, which is why my parents didn't say anything." Freeing his hand from the necklaces, Kris picks Adam's ring up out of the case, rolling it slowly between his fingers. He feels Adam's eyes on him, but doesn't look up. "But, yeah, uh, I thought, since I picked these, you could choose our actual wedding bands."

Kris sees Adam's fingers tighten around the box. He still hasn't touched Kris's ring. "Yeah?"

Kris nods. "I don't really care what they're like, so, you can pick anything. As long as it's not huge." He pauses. "Only thing is, they have to match."

"Of course they have to match," says Adam, almost scoffing. He lets go of the box with one hand, which he holds out.

It stays there, just hovering over Kris's lap, expectantly.

"Uh," mutters Kris. "Is this supposed to be a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. Gimme my _ring_ already," Adam demands. He waggles his fingers impatiently.

"Oh," Kris says, feeling stupid, and he quickly fumbles the ring up to Adam's hand, slipping it onto his ring finger.

They both pause to admire the way it looks, a solid band of silver around the pale, freckled skin of Adam's hand. Not that Adam doesn't wear rings a lot, because he does, but this one Kris picked out, _this one_ means that Adam's going to promise to be _Kris's_ , for as long as they both shall live, in front of anyone they want to invite (and also their brothers).

In the awed voice he used after the first time Kris sang for him, and the first time Kris said he loved him, and the time Kris told him that it didn't matter if they were fighting because Adam was going to sleep in their bed or Kris was going to hit him (and then probably cry), Adam whispers, "I wanna do yours now."

Without saying anything, Kris turns their hands over, so Adam is holding _his_ left, instead of the other way around.

Adam sets the jewelry case on the coffee table next to their abandoned champagne glasses and the guttering candles. He pulls out the shiny, sparkle studded ring and, with hands that only shake a tiny bit, slides it past Kris's knuckles.

"Wow," whispers Kris. "So, uh. Happy Anniversary?"

Adam swallows audibly. "Yeah."

Biting his lip, Kris smiles and looks up at Adam through his lashes. "We're gonna get married."

There are a few heartbeats of silence.

"Right," says Adam, abruptly, and he goes for the fastenings of Kris's jeans.

After a moment, Kris gets with the program, and pulls his shirt off over his head without bothering to unbutton it, getting it out of Adam's way. He's helpful, like that.

—

"Do my parents know?" Adam eventually asks, while they're admiring the way his hand — with its shiny new ring — looks, spread over Kris's naked chest.

"Dunno," says Kris lazily. "I didn't say anything to them."

"The good southern boy didn't get my mama and daddy's permission before asking me to marry him? I'm shocked!"

Kris rolls his eyes. "You're not a girl. Besides, your mom, like, _ordered_ me to marry you, the first time I met her. Pretty sure I have her permission."

Adam grins. "What about my dad?"

"I think he'll probably just be glad there'll be someone else to give you vodka who is legally required to stick around," says Kris. He moves his hand down Adam's arm to cover the one Adam has on his chest. Their rings clink together, gently. "Not that I wouldn't give you vodka, anyway."

"Mm." Adam slides their hands up to Kris's shoulder and tries to urge him forward, into Adam's lap. "Stop being so far away already."

Kris feels too lazy and post-blowjob boneless to bother moving. He's comfy. "Why?" he asks.

"Not enough celebratory sex," Adam tells him matter-of-factly.

That... actually sounds pretty true. Kris doesn't plan on telling Adam as much, though. Not yet, anyway. "Oh yeah?"

"I'm an engaged man," says Adam virtuously, his free hand moving to curve around Kris's hip, "I'm supposed to be having lots of sex. It's what engaged people do."

A laugh starts to tickle to life in the back of Kris's throat. He resists anyway. "I already got sex," he says. "My awesome fiance just blew me. You might have noticed."

"He wasn't thinking clearly," Adam mutters. "Or else he would have know better. C'mere, baby."

"Not blowing you," Kris says, a little regretfully, crawling naked into Adam's lap and straddling him, rocking lazily against the jut of Adam's erection in his jeans. "I like actually having my brain switched on while I do that."

Adam smiles, the wide flash of teeth and the promise of really, really good sex, that always makes Kris's brain stutter a little. "That's okay," he whispers, going to get his mouth on Kris's neck. "I was planning to fuck you, anyway."

"Oh," breathes Kris, his heart rate picking up and his cock giving an interested twitch even though, seriously, he, like, _just_ came his brains out down Adam's throat. "That's— Okay, yeah, I'm cool with that."

"Good," and Adam tips him backwards onto the couch, following him down and blanketing Kris's body with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/77906.html) or [here on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/77796.html?style=site).


End file.
